User talk:Darth Kieduss the Wise
Hi, welcome to CSI! Thanks for your edit to the User:Darth Kieduss the Wise page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 03:39, 9 May 2009 GB 03:26, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Contribs Your contributions here have been very helpful, and we appreciate your work! GB 03:26, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Admin Interested in taking over this wiki? GroceryBag has been demoted and temporarily blocked due to excessive intimidation and generally arrogant behavior. This wiki needs someone who will lead it responsibly and will be productive, not just going around changing or rolling back edits, or blocking people for making simple mistakes. Let me know if you're interested. -Sec_1971 13:08, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Promotion User:Kanamekun and I won't be editing much more. If you need some help with templates or other codes, just ask one of us. Don't let GroceryBag pressure you into giving him his rights back! -Sec_1971 19:46, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Hi pal. If Sec and Kanamekun are gonna be gone, looks like we're co-workers. It'll be a pleasure :). If you need help, leave me a message. GB 02:17, 22 June 2009 (UTC) You are indeed co-workers, GB. Lord Kieduss is now your boss, so play nice. If he grants you admin privs again, that's his choice. But, try not to abuse them again. I'll be watching. Do the right thing and we'll all get along fine. As I said, I won't be editing anymore, but I'll still be available for assistance, if needed. I will unblock you and restore you as a B'crat. You have some good chops, but try not to be as arrogant as you have been in the past. -Sec_1971 02:27, 22 June 2009 (UTC) He's not my "boss". We work together. GB 03:35, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Get over it. -Sec_1971 03:37, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Sec, he's brand new. I'm staying an admin, and we'll work together. He's not choosing whether I'm an admin or not. GB 03:41, 22 June 2009 (UTC) In case you haven't figured it out already, you are no longer an Admin. -Sec_1971 03:42, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Sec has been stripped of his power and banned forever. Now, I want to make it clear that you are not in charge of me. We're working together. If you do anything with Sec's ban or rights, I'll ask for you to be de-sysoped as well. Now, let's get along, and work together. GB 03:58, 22 June 2009 (UTC) I have much knowledge of Wikia. Do don't say I have no knowledge of Wikia GB! Darth Kieduss the Wise 04:01, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Removing that template from my page was the final straw. I've put in a request for you to be de-admined. I won't ban you, however, so you can keep editing here and actually earn the rights. GB 02:04, 23 June 2009 (UTC) You were FIRED. Darth Kieduss the Wise 02:12, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Yes, and if you looked in it, you would see it was unfair. GB 02:19, 23 June 2009 (UTC) You know what? You're pushing to an infinite ban. GB 02:24, 23 June 2009 (UTC) And you not? Darth Kieduss the Wise 02:28, 23 June 2009 (UTC) See, that comment on my talk page is exactly what I'm talking about. You're out of line and disrespectful, not to mention the fact that you started using multiple accounts to spam the wiki. If it were up to me, you wouldn't be back here. I don't forgive these things. But Kanamekun obviously does, so I guess I'll have to end up getting along with you. What I do know is that you're not getting any rights for at least a looooooong time. However, if you are willing to do the same, I think we should make an effort to get along with each other. I'm not saying we have to be friends, but co-workers. Deal? GB 23:07, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Sara Sidle page... I'm curious, where did those new section titles come from... is that from Wikipedia? --Kanamekun 22:21, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :Just checking back in! Any thoughts? --Kanamekun 16:14, March 19, 2010 (UTC) That wiki sounds like a good idea, you should start it :). GB 21:58, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Spree Listen fellow administrators I know I have no rights to this wiki but I love CSI and I hate what he is doing to this wiki. So I would like to make a friendly request to all of the admins of this wiki. Get protection for your wiki and ban this guy from making any more edits. In case your wondering he is User: 202.45.119.11, a random wiki editor and this isn't his first act of vandalism either. Hito7187199 06:25, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I am sorry I didn't mean to implie that you did. I know you are not him I just want to make sure this never happens again. Is my apology accepted? Hito7187199 20:38, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Criminal M.O. Could you try and change the templates of the criminal articles so that it mentions their M.O., like the Criminal Minds wiki? Just wondering. Curious Why the red links on the page for 'The Formula'? CelticDragon0 (talk) 00:40, August 27, 2017 (UTC)